


Mystery Boyfriends

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Near Future, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: One fic to fill several of my tumblr prompts when I had writer's block!Yuzuru and Javi have been dating in secret for a while when the mystery of who Yuzuru's rinkmate's secret boyfriend is consumes Yuzuru's attention





	Mystery Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best but IT DID break my writers block, so a thousand thanks to you guys for prompting me!!! I might fill a few more when I get a chance!

Yuzuru wasn’t sure what to think about new male rink mates. The ladies usually didn’t train jumps the same time as him, so Evgenia was a really fun addition to the group, but Jason and Boyang were very different people from what he was used to. He was used to Javi and his teasing fun and serious talent. He was used to a Spanish accent, not a Chinese one or an American one. In fact, Boyang’s English wasn’t nearly as good as Javi’s, it was more on par with Yuzuru’s. And confusingly, Jason seemed to speak more than one language.

Case in point: Yuzuru was trying not to listen to Jason’s conversation in Japanese, but when he heard a few choice words, he couldn’t help but react. 

“Oh yeah? Well, if you do good and work hard, I’ll give you a sexy surprise.” Yuzuru snapped his head around, scandalized at such things said in his language in public. Jason didn’t seem to notice he was there, because he was stretching while talking on the phone with his wireless earbuds. “Oooh, you want that? I can do that for you,” he said in a tone that sounded casual, but with words that were very, very intimate. “I can’t wait to see you again so you can put those pretty lips to good use. Oh yeah, if you do better I’ll definitely make it worth your while.”

Yuzuru fell over and slammed into the ice, shocked at his own clumsiness. Boyang looked at him strangely and he laughed fakely. “Sorry. I get distract.”

Jason’s head snapped up and his eyes widened. “Yuzuru is here, I’ll talk to you later,” he said quickly, then threw his headphones in a panic, eyes wide and cheeks bright red. Yuzuru met his eyes and instantly looked away, cheeks burning as he scurried away, not wanting to have to look at Jason after what he just overheard. 

~

Brian asked Yuzuru why he was avoiding Jason after two days of him catching sight of him and literally hiding behind the drink machine or running the other way. Brian was too smart, Yuzuru thought. 

Yuzuru just awkwardly cleared his throat. “It not problem with him-“

“Yuzuru, I saw you climb into a locker to hide from him,” Brian said flatly. “I didn’t even know a person could fit into a locker in real life!”

Yuzuru groaned. “I just-“ He whined. “I think Jason have Japanese girlfriend.”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Well, first of all, I highly doubt Jason has any girlfriend,” He said pointedly, and Yuzuru blushed suddenly at the implication. “And second, so what?” he asked, looking very confused. 

“Jason know Japanese,” Yuzuru said carefully, looking away from Brian’s face. “And- and other person on phone know Japanese, too, I think.” He cleared his throat. “Jason was saying… things.” He looked up at Brian, who raised his eyebrow again. “Dirty things,” he clarified, and Brian suddenly snorted. “It not funny! I have so much embarrassed!” Yuzuru whined. “He say dirty things and must not remember other person around him know Japanese! I hear things I do not want think about!”

Brian was full on laughing at this point. “Oh, Yuzuru,” he sighed, chuckling. “It’s not that bad. I know that’s embarrassing for both of you, but climbing into a locker to avoid the awkwardness is too much.” He shook his head, still snickering. “Oh, that’s amazing.” 

Yuzuru huffed and pouted as Brian walked away, clearly amused by the entire situation. Yuzuru was not amused. 

~

After a while, Yuzuru and Jason managed to get over the ‘hey, I heard you talking dirty on the phone’ awkwardness, and as far as training mates went, he wasn’t so bad, Yuzuru thought. He was a little too friendly and even more hyper than Yuzuru was, but those weren’t _bad_ things. Yuzuru was just not used to it. What he was getting used to, however, was overhearing Jason’s phone calls. Thankfully, there were no more dirty conversations, but Jason still seemed to forget Yuzuru understood Japanese as he openly chatted with who Yuzuru had determined was a boy. 

“Oh my God, I saw that video your brother took! You looked so cute curled up in a little ball!” Jason cooed while he laced up his skates. “I’m sorry you have to stay up so late to talk to me,” he said in a sweet tone. Yuzuru couldn’t help but coo internally at that. Yuzuru knew that it was late, late at night in Japan currently, so he could only imagine Jason’s boy was actually in Japan to be up so late when it was only nine in the morning right now in Toronto. “Did you get my present?” Jason asked, catching Yuzuru’s attention again, even though he really was trying to be respectful and not listen in. “Yay!” Jason cheered, wiggling around on the bench excitedly. “You don’t have that one, right? I’m so glad! I can’t wait for you to teach me how to play!”

Yuzuru skated off, not only to give Jason privacy, but to warm up while thinking about what Jason’s mystery man might do to have met him. His first thought was figure skater, but immediately dismissed that, because Yuzuru knew all the other Japanese figure skaters Jason would have met, and it wasn’t any of them. He could be some other Japanese athlete Jason had met at some point during NHK or something, but that was a stretch. 

Yuzuru guessed by ‘teach me how to play’ that he was a musician. Yuzuru’s mind drifted to mental images of a rock star with crazy hair and tattoos and piercings and immediately snorted picturing Jason holding hands with him. He was probably some cool guy with a guitar and probably long hair and a goatee. Jason was pretty masculine, so Yuzuru figured him to like a manly-man like himself. Although, Yuzuru thought, he might like a pretty boy, like a pop star with designer scarves and dramatically swooped hair. 

Yuzuru was so caught up in dreaming up ideas of what Jason’s boyfriend might look like that he almost ran into Brian, who had come onto the ice to greet them all.

“Watch it, Yuzuru!” Brian grabbed him and shook him playfully. “Wake up, time to practice! Head out of dreamland!” 

Yuzuru giggled bashfully and skated out of the way, getting ready to practice.

~

“And then I told her that I want to fly to Toronto in a few weeks, and she wanted to know why, so I just told her. Sorry if you weren’t ready, but-“

Yuzuru interrupted Javier’s sentence he hadn’t really been listening to and said, “Do you think Jason like pretty boys or manly man?”

Javier stopped and just stared at him through the laptop screen. “Cari, I’m talking about coming out to my mother and you’ve been thinking about another man this whole time?” Yuzuru felt bad instantly, but Javier seemed to know him better than that, so he just sighed. “Alright, what’s going on? Jason Brown, that Jason?”

Yuzuru nodded meekly. “Jason have Japanese boyfriend I think and I think maybe he is musician so I try to picture boy Jason like but I cannot decide if he like pretty boy with nice hair and pretty skin and clothes or manly man with beard and tattoo.”

Javier looked amused. “Jason Brown has a Japanese musician boyfriend? I guess now we know why he speaks Japanese,” he said, sitting back. “Well, if he doesn’t get distracted by you in that training outfit of yours and he has an ounce of attraction to men in him, he’s definitely into big, burly men,” he said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes. “The only reason Brian isn’t distracted by you is that he’s old and not a creep. I thought I was straight until I laid eyes on you in that all-black outfit, and swoosh!” Javier flung a hand away from him dramatically. “Goodbye straight, hello bisexual!” 

Yuzuru giggled and rolled his eyes. “Boys do like touch my waist and hips a lot, even straight one,” he joked.

Javier pouted playfully. “I know, I want to slap their hands away and go 'only my hands belong here!' but that would tell the world who holds my heart” he sighed.

Yuzuru snorted. “That say nothing about heart, just jealous man,” he teased. “You do not must love me to want do dirty thing to me.”

“Oh I definitely wanted to do many dirty things to you long before I loved you,” Javier joked. “Probably before it was even appropriate, really,” he admitted with a cringe. “You were seventeen that first summer training with Brian and I was twenty-one. Definitely creepy that I thought you were pretty in a sexual way.”

“Oohh, dirty old man, Javi,” Yuzuru teased. He bit his lip flirtatiously. “What dirty old man thing you think?” he asked and Javier groaned, blushing.

“Really perverted things. I was so bad,” he confessed. “Like I figured you were a virgin and wanted to be the first person to do things to you.”

Yuzuru snorted. “Javi you are so gross,” he teased. “You have weird virgin fantasy about underage boy, you pervert old man.”

“I know! You were a child!” he groaned dramatically. “Now when I see photos of you back then you look like a little boy.”

Yuzuru laughed. “Well, dirty young Javi get his wish anyways, just at less dirty age,” he said with a teasing wiggle of his eyebrows.

Javier looked surprised. “Wait, really?” he asked. “We never talked about it, but I assumed from how you seemed to know what you were doing you had at least had something casual before.”

Yuzuru giggled and blushed, shaking his head, thinking about how nervous he had been after the Olympics when Javier took him aside during the gala and asked to talk later in his room. Yuzuru had a feeling it wasn’t just talking that would happen. Javier really had intended it to be, he wanted to confess his feelings before he left Canada and may not see Yuzuru again. Instead, Yuzuru had kissed him after he said 'I’m in love with you' and they ended up in Javi’s bed together and spent all night there. 

“I was twenty-three years old virgin, you think I do not have ways of dealing with needs?” he asked with a coy look.

Javier grinned slowly. “Oh-ho,” he said flirtatiously. “Now who is the dirty one?” Yuzuru laughed and Javier smirked. “So tell me, how is it a virgin can do that with his mouth?” 

Yuzuru snorted unattractively, seeming to startled Javier. “It embarrassing but I see man on porn put huge penis all the way in mouth and I think 'no way' so I decide I want to see if possible, and competitive Yuzuru makes it so I practice on sex toy until I can do same thing.” He slapped a hand over his eyes. “So embarrassing, right?”

Javier laughed, but not meanly. “That’s so you, Cari,” he said in fond amusement. He smirked again. “So, tell me about these 'sex toys',” he purred and Yuzuru gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look.

“What sex toy? I just sweet, innocent boy-“

“Who taught himself to deep throat in his spare time,” Javier said flatly.

Yuzuru giggled and propped his chin in his hands, looking at Javi’s face closely. “Well, I was always not interested in girl, but then I heard older skaters talking about gay sex during ice show one time and I think I maybe like boy so I look at boys this way and go 'oh yes I like boy muscles and voice'. I was I think eighteen when I think about boy this way, and when Olympics give condoms and lube other guy at house joke about lots of gay sex, and I get so embarrassed but I think about doing gay sex myself not just liking imagine others doing it.” 

Javier chuckled softly. “Of course you we’re so obsessed with the ice you didn’t even wonder about your sexuality until you we’re nearly a man.” 

Yuzuru shrugged. “I do late blooming,” he said dismissively. “Anyways, after thinking I decide to see what big deal about butt is and discover exactly why people do it, and wow, I like,” he said giggling. “First time I find good place, I almost died orgasm is so good,” he said, smirking when he saw the joking look was gone from Javi’s eyes and they looked darker. Yuzuru decided to really lay it on. “Then I want more,” he purred. “But I have no time for boys and just sex is dangerous for public person like me, so I get idea,” he said, looking at the camera with sleepy, sexy eyes. “I see toys in porn and want to try. I cannot order to house, but I find sex place on other end of bus route I take.”

Javier raised an eyebrow. “You went to a sex shop?” he asked, and Yuzuru nodded, biting his lip.

“I started with just small, normal toy made of glass, and it is amazing, but then after while I want one like real penis, and I get one that is not scary big, and it soooo good,” he moaned, really playing it up. “But then I get one that vibrate,” he purred, wiggling in his seat to really sell it for Javi, who looked a little red himself. “Oh my God I cannot use when mother is home because I cannot not make noise.” He shuddered and put a hand on his chest, purposefully brushing his throat with his finger tips. “It make me scream.”

“Fuck,” Javier blurted out.

Yuzuru smirked. “I have big one that stick to things if I want and I take it in shower and fuck myself without hands sometimes.” He grinned. “You think about me doing that now, yes?” He teased. 

“I need to Skype with you some time your mother isn’t home,” Javier said in a tight voice. He cleared his throat. “So,” he said, trying to regain his composure. “How is the real thing compared?”

Yuzuru saw the real worry in his eyes and he laughed. “Do not be worrying, Javi, real thing is better because it is attach to man I love,” he said sweetly.

Javier smiled softly. “I love you, too,” he said quietly. “Although I have to wonder, does that mean it isn’t as good without emotions attached?” he asked, frowning contemplatively.

“Well,” Yuzuru teased, “It is not as long but Javi's is thick. I like.” He winked. “And I cannot do many position by myself, and you can do harder than I can alone because wrists getting tired. And you do good hip things I never even imagine before,” he praised. “Good thing Javi have girlfriends before and knows what to do with hips,” he said with a smirk.

Javier chuckled. “Honestly I was kind of scared the first time we did it that I might hurt you because I had never done it with a man before. I was relieved all that really changed is taking it slower.”

“Well, and position for some guy,” Yuzuru said. “I am bendy and many people also are, but some cannot hold legs like I can. Boy is not as flexible as girl often.” 

Javier grinned. “Does this mean when I come see you, we can have sex again?” he asked and Yuzuru smirked.

“If you get hotel with sound proof, we can do anything you want,” he purred. When Javier blushed Yuzuru chucked. “For now, I just stuck all alone and must touch own body,” he said in mock sadness as he slid a hand to the bottom of his shirt, showing the camera just a little skin. “No Javi to give me touching.”

“Ooh, what about a sexy surprise?” Javi asked, and suddenly Yuzuru remembered Jason saying it and cringed. 

“Oh no,” Yuzuru said unhappily. “I am sorry but I feel so not sexy now,” he aside bluntly. “That is same thing Jason said on phone with dirty boyfriend.”

Javier just laughed. “Well at least somebody is getting sexy surprises,” he joked. Javier sighed. “I miss you, Cari.” Yuzuru pouted at the camera. “It has been a month since I kissed you or held your hand. And over five since we made love.” 

Yuzuru huffed. “I really think we get alone time at ice show but friend keep all our time.” He whined. “Javi, come see me,” he demanded with a pout.

Javier smiled warmly. “I will be there in two more weeks, Cariño.” He gave Yuzuru a silly look. “Mi vida,” he cooed. “Principe de mi corazón.” Yuzuru smiled in spite of himself. Javier speaking Spanish made him happy always.

“I just want hugs,” Yuzuru sighed sadly. “I miss your hug. Nobody else hug me same way.”

“I hope not, because I hold you that way because my entire world is in my arms,” Javier said quietly, and Yuzuru almost teared up. His heart hurt. He missed Javier so much. 

“I really miss you,” Yuzuru whispered, blinking a little rapidly. 

Javier nodded, looking somber as well. “I miss you to, Yuzuru.”

~

Yuzuru had a bad practice. Everybody had them, but Yuzuru always felt like a failure when nothing went right in practice. Because he already felt terrible about the practice, for some reason, when he looked at the locker that had been Javier’s, now empty and vacant, a reminder that Javier was gone from skating and half a world away, he started crying. He sat down on the bench and put his face in his hands and cried. Yuzuru hated crying, even though he did it so easily, but all he could think about was how he couldn’t do anything right and his Javi wasn’t here to make him feel better and how even when he came to see him, he would leave again, and this year he would never look to his left or right and see Javi on a podium with him, and it all just came pouring out, his emotions streaking down his face and into his hands. 

He was distracted from his dark thoughts by the locker room door opening and the sound of someone talking on their phone. They didn’t come past the row of lockers where he was, they stayed on the other side, so he just tried to quieten his crying and keep them from finding him in such an embarrassing situation. However, when he realized the person speaking was Jason and he was speaking Japanese, Yuzuru blushed, already afraid of overhearing something private. He didn’t want to be nosey but he was all flushed and teary, so he didn’t want to tell him he was there either. 

“No, I’m in the locker room now,” Jason said, and Yuzuru heard a locker opening. “No, nobody else is here,” he said, and Yuzuru’s eyes widened in fear. He had an idea where this was going. “Oh yeah?” There was the flirty tone Yuzuru was dreading. “Hmmmm, well I am all alone in a room where nudity is acceptable,” he purred and Yuzuru nearly panicked, looking around for some escape that didn’t reveal he was there and show off his puffy red face and tell a competitor he had been crying because of practice. “You wanna see a little skin?” Jason teased. “I didn’t imagine you one for a locker room kink. So dirty.” Yuzuru covered his eyes reflexively, even though he couldn’t see through lockers. “Well, I don’t know. I don’t think anybody else is scheduled to come, but if someone does walk in and I’m sitting here with an erection and taking photos, it will be super bad.”

Yuzuru panicked and decided to fuck not showing his crying face, he was not about to sit through that. “UM, JASON I’M SO SORRY FOR LISTENING BUT I AM HERE SO PLEASE DON’T DO THAT!” he shouted, scrambling to grab his stuff.

“Shit, shit, shit-“ He heard Jason also freaking out, and he blocked that side of his eyes as he sprinted for the door.

“I’m going, I’m going, I’m going, sorry, sorry, sorry!” Yuzuru chanted as he scrambled with the door handle and then took off running at a full sprint down the hallway, listening to Jason fussing at the person on the phone for almost getting him in trouble echoing after him as he ran. 

~

For a week straight, when Jason spotted him he turned bright red and looked away. Yuzuru was just glad their paths didn’t cross much outside of co-training sessions when they were focused on something else. However, Yuzuru was getting ready to start training while Jason finished one day, and he happened to be watching when Brian said, “Go for it!” and Jason lined up for a jump and then threw a really fantastic quad sal, landing it perfectly right in front of Yuzuru. Jason gasped and threw his hands up in excitement, dancing around on the ice in celebration, and Yuzuru could only gape. 

“Whoa! I did not know you could do that, that was amazing!” Yuzuru said before he could stop himself, clapping for Jason. “Wow!”

Jason beamed, giggling as he clutched his hands to his chest. “I’ve only landed the quad toe in training ever before, and never the sal! That felt so good!” he gushed, throwing his head back as he spun around. 

“My sal isn’t even that high, that was so cool,” Yuzuru said excitedly. “Man, if you can do that in competition, especially with the new scoring, I better watch out,” he said, and Jason rolled his eyes and flapped a hand at him, though he blushed all the same. 

“Oh, stop it.”

Brian chuckled when he got over to them. “No, he’s right,” he said to Jason. “Believe it or not, I’ve always talked to the other coaches about how if you just had one or two quads, I thought you could be up on a big podium. You’re not a teenager anymore, but you’re still young enough and have all the skills needed to learn to land your quads.”

Jason looked surprised Brian was saying that in front of Yuzuru, but Yuzuru knew why. He was the one that had always openly admired Jason’s skating. Nobody thought Jason was a threat because he had no quads, but Yuzuru had eyes, and when a skater like Jason was consistently top ten and a few points off of the top five internationally without quads, it was a mark of an amazing skater. Brian had actually asked him and Javi if it would mess them up for him to bring on a new skater who would need more training time back in December, and though Yuzuru didn’t know it, that was when Javi let Brian know he was retiring after the Olympics. Yuzuru had been a little skeptical about it, since he and Javier were both already top skaters and Brian had a ton of other skaters to deal with already, including some very high-level ladies skaters. But when Brian revealed he had his eye on Jason Brown, Yuzuru got really serious about his plans for the next season. He had still been hurt and unable to train at the time, so learning Jason Brown might be training with Brian had him even more determined to land the quad axel. He would need it if Jason managed to get some good quads. 

“With new GOE, you already have advantage,” Yuzuru said brightly. He was never bitter about other skaters doing well. He wanted good competition. It pushed him further. “You have really good posture and edges, and your PCS really high like me, so with quads, now you might be on podium with me!” he said excitedly. 

Jason giggled. “Maybe not that far up, but who knows! I’m really excited about this season!” he said, doing a little dance. 

“You get silver behind Shoma twice last year and bronze at four continent, you already get high,” Yuzuru said with a shrug. “You only few points behind Shoma, difference with just one or two quads there, and that with Shoma doing many quads.”

Jason snorted. “I can imagine Shoma’s face if I beat him,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled, picturing it as well. 

“Alright, well, let’s finish up so I can get to Yuzuru. You guys can plan on beating Yuzuru’s teammates later,” Brian said, and they parted ways, Jason moving to finish up his training. 

~

Yuzuru was still stretching when Jason got off the ice and immediately called someone. Yuzuru knew who automatically when Jason started speaking Japanese. “I’m so sorry for waking you up, but GUESS WHAT! I just landed TWO quad sals! Yes! I know!”

Yuzuru smiled over at Jason. As much as he didn’t want to think about The Incident, it was hard to be anything but happy to see people in love. Jason’s boyfriend must really love him if he wasn’t bothered by Jason calling in the middle of the night in Japan just to tell him about his training triumphs. If he was a musician he probably didn’t know much about figure skating other than observational stuff, so he probably didn’t even know how big a deal it was, only that Jason was happy and he was happy his boyfriend was happy. 

Yuzuru really missed Javi. 

“I’m so excited, I have never landed one before, and that felt so good!” Jason gushed. “And Yuzuru got me all embarrassed, talking about how if I can do it in competition I might be on the podium with him sometime.” Yuzuru grinned, since clearly Jason told his boyfriend all about his training and practices. Yuzuru wondered if Jason’s boyfriend thought it was weird he was dating someone that trained with Yuzuru Hanyu. Yuzuru was under no illusions that people at home knew his name pretty well. Jason’s boyfriend probably saw Yuzuru on ads and thought, ‘that guy is my boyfriend’s training mate’. 

~

Javier’s flight landed and almost immediately, he could hear Yuzuru’s voice in his mind. He couldn’t wait to see him. He was supposed to go straight to the rink so he could pick Yuzuru up and take him to dinner, and he didn’t even want to bother with public transportation, he was in such a hurry. In the taxi, he texted Yuzuru to tell him he would be there soon and got back an excited emoji. Javier’s chest felt just a little bit tight because he really missed Yuzuru. He had no idea how they were going to handle so much time apart now that he was retiring. He figured in the end, there would just be a lot of traveling to see each other during the season. He was going to Japan over Christmas to stay with Yuzuru now that his parents knew he was dating him and would understand, and he hoped that after Worlds, Yuzuru would come stay with him in Spain for a while, but during the season, it was going to be hard. 

Javier was glad he had experience with long-distance relationships, because they had been together for five months and had literally only had the chance to have sex the day they got together. Yuzuru was too worried about the risk to send him any photos or accept them from him, and the only times they could video chat were while Yuzuru’s mother was home most of the time, so they were both really frustrated at not getting any time to be intimate. They had thought the ice shows would give them a chance, but they were too busy to spend time alone together. 

This week, however, Javier had a hotel room and Yuzuru had specifically scheduled less training time just so he could spend plenty of time with Javier. Javier had told him they didn’t actually have to spend all Yuzuru’s free time locked up in a hotel room, but Yuzuru had never had a long-distance relationship (or any kind at all) so he was even more frustrated than Javier about not having time together. 

When Javier finally got to the Club, he was practically shaking with energy as he got out, grabbed his suitcase he hadn’t even bothered taking to the hotel first, and all but ran through the building to get to the ice rink. When he got to the hallway, however, he rounded a corner and collided with someone small. “Oh God, I’m so sorry!” he said quickly, dropping his bag to keep the person that hit his chest from falling down. When they parted, straightening up, however, Javier was very shocked to see a familiar face. “Shoma-kun?” he asked, and Shoma’s eyes widened.

“J-Javi,” he said, and then, confusingly, looked around, blushing. “Uh- um why you here?” he asked, and Javier was confused by his English.

“Since when do you speak understandable English?” Javier asked, and Shoma blushed even redder. “And why are _you_ here?”

“Oh, I- I have-“ Shoma looked around before turning back. “I test new skates!”

Javier raised an eyebrow and glanced over to see the local skate company logo that many skaters traveled to to buy their skates, which tested here at the rink when they got them, and hummed doubtfully. “All of Team Japan uses the same skate company in Tokyo. Try again.”

“Why you here if you want know why I here?” Shoma demanded, and Javier narrowed his eyes.

“I trained here for years, why wouldn’t I come visit?” he asked, and Shoma looked just as doubtful.

They were standing there, staring each other down, when the doors to the rink opened and there was a gasp. “AHHH! You’re here!” They both turned, and Javier was very confused to see Jason Brown running towards them. Why would he care Javier was there, he wondered. He was fairly sure Jason had no idea he was dating Yuzuru, even. Javier’s confusion cleared up with a sudden realization when Jason looked right at him and stopped running, then blushed. “Oh. Haha, hey, Javier,” he said, waving awkwardly. He looked at Shoma, who looked wide-eyed and panicked and confused, and then asked him in Japanese, “Does he know why you’re here?” 

Javier cleared his throat awkwardly. “I understand Japanese small amount,” he said in his shaky Japanese. He was far from fluent, like Jason seemed to be, but he had been around Yuzuru for years and dated a Japanese woman with a child who didn’t speak English for a while. He knew enough to understand him.

Jason gave a panicked giggle. “Ha, haha, Oh, I think Brian was probably looking for you, you should go see him!” he said, then gave Shoma one last look before he bolted back towards the ice. 

Javier smirked at his retreating back and then looked at Shoma, who still seemed confused and unsure of what to do. “See you around, Shoma-kun,” he said, slapping him on the back as he passed him and headed towards the ice. Javier understood a lot better now.

~

When Yuzuru saw him, he gasped in excitement and put his hands over his mouth. “JAVI!” he cried, and then skated right past Brian, who looked at him in frustration as he ignored him completely. Javier stepped up to the side of the ice, and when Yuzuru got there, he caught him, already seeing that he was going to fling himself into his arms. He grunted some under the weight, but just closed his eyes and held him close. 

“Finally, my hands are where they belong once more,” he whispered into Yuzuru’s ears as he stroked Yuzuru’s tiny little waist. 

Yuzuru pulled back and laughed, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. “I do not know why I am crying,” he said, raising a gloved hand to wipe at his eyes with the back of his wrist. “I am happy, promise.” 

Javier knew they were in public, but he couldn’t help raise his hands to cup Yuzuru’s face and wipe his tears away with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, Cari,” he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. They had always been very touchy-feely, so he figured nobody would think much of it. “I have missed you.”

“I miss Javi, too,” Yuzuru whimpered, sniffling. “You really here,” he said, laughing as he curled his hands around Javier’s wrists. “God, how I ever let you leave me again? I see you just one month, why it feel like such long time?”

Javier pulled him into his arms, smiling as he rubbed a hand between his shoulders. “I’m here now.”

Someone cleared their throat and Javier looked to see Brian standing not far behind Yuzuru. “Hey, Javier,” he said, looking at him skeptically. “Not that it’s not great to see you, but uh, why the hell are you here?” he asked.

Javier smiled his most devious smile, the one Brian was sure to know well by now. “Visiting people. Friends and stuff.”

“Uh-huh,” Brian said, looking at the arms still wrapped around Yuzuru’s waist even though Yuzuru had turned to face him. He pointed a finger between them. “Tell me _that_ is not why you took time off this week,” he said to Yuzuru, and Javier tensed a bit, not sure if Yuzuru was ready to talk about that, but instead Yuzuru giggled.

“Javi become boyfriend after Olympics,” he said proudly. “He come see me because season will mean no free time.” He leaned back into Javier’s chest. “I can take time off training to spend with boyfriend, it will not hurt my schedule too much bad.”

Javier looked at Yuzuru in surprise, but smiled. “I wasn’t sure you wanted to talk about it,” he said, and Yuzuru giggled happily, smiling at him.

“I tell mother last night. She say she has think we are dating for long time, can you believe that?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “She make fun of me, say I only tell so I can spend night with you and I am bad liar.”

Javier smirked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “It’s true, isn’t it?” he asked, tickling Yuzuru’s waist.

Yuzuru elbowed him and shoved his hands off. “Javi! You so bad,” he said, giving him a disapproving look. “Do not make dirty face, either.”

Brian sighed, shoulders slumping. “Oh, Jesus Christ, I have to deal with this now,” he said, turning to head back over to where the other guys were waiting. “Of course, one of my skaters has to start dating another skater. Fantastic.” He looked back at them. “At least you’re not competing against each other this season. That would really make my hair all fall out.”

Javier snickered and then smirked at Jason, who looked very panicked where he stood on the ice. “Oh, start counting the days until you are bald, Brian. I’m sure this season is gonna be stressful for you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Give me back my skater since you’re already messing up his one-on-one sessions this week. Yuzuru, back to jump training!” he commanded, and Yuzuru – much to Javier’s surprised – gave him a quick kiss to the cheek before skating away, giggling shyly at his public display as he went to rejoin the others. 

~

Javier told Yuzuru he had some idea who Jason’s secret boyfriend was, and Yuzuru couldn’t wait to find out, but first he wanted to go to dinner. They could talk then. It was obvious Javier was dying to tell him, but he never got the chance to. Instead, wen Javier came with him to the locker room to pack up Yuzuru’s bag while Yuzuru showered and changed so they could get out of there quicker, the door slammed open just as Yuzuru was getting out of the shower, and he instantly knew _both_ voices he heard arguing in Japanese out in the locker room.

“How was I supposed to know he was going to be there?!” 

“I told you it was a bad idea to come wait for you at the rink-“

“I just wanted us to be able to go get dinner right after training, I had no clue anybody would see you hanging out in the hallway-“

“He didn’t believe anything I said to try and cover, AND he heard that my English is better, so I’m sure he’s going to put it together-“

“Hey, maybe not. Let’s not freak out before we have a reason to freak out. Yuzuru has over heard me talking to you on the phone a bunch of times at this point and he’s never put it together.”

Yuzuru’s jaw _dropped_. He dragged on his pants and shirt and stumbled out into the locker room to see Javier wasn’t there even though his packed bag was waiting. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just panicked. I just wanted to see you sooner.”

“I know, I miss you too.” There was the sound of kissing and Yuzuru cringed. “I just cannot believe A) Yuzuru is dating Javier, and B) he just had to come visit the same week you did.”

“Yeah, what are the odds, honestly. But it’s okay.” Yuzuru’s eyes widened in horror when the next thing said was, “Hey, remember what we talked about doing in the locker room some day?”

Yuzuru came around the lockers and slammed his hand on one of them, startling _Shoma_ away from where he had his hands on Jason’s hips. “What the hell is up with you two and public dirty things?! This is just too far,” he cried. “Also, _Shoma_?” he asked Jason, scrunching his nose. “I was picturing some sexy rock star from all the things you’ve said, not _Shoma_.”

Shoma rolled his eyes. “When would Jason have met a sexy rock star?” He put a hand out. “Look, Yuzu-kun, I know he’s definitely out of my league, don’t remind him.”

There was an awkward silence for a while before Yuzuru snorted. “Oh my God,” he said, laughing so hard he could barely breathe. “I just- honestly. This is too weird. It’s really, really weird. Like Shoma’s ugly yellow costume, weird.” Shoma huffed and rolled his eyes.

Jason giggled some, seeming to snap out of his horror. “Is it surprising? Shoma and I have known each other since we were kids,” he said, sliding his hand into Shoma’s with a shy smile at his _boyfriend_. “Last season we had so many competitions together things just… fell into place,” he said with a bashful shrug.

Shoma smiled and Yuzuru realized that it was the same way he had seen Shoma smile at Jason before. “I hate English and all the Japanese skaters think I’m their little brother. It was really bound to happen,” he said, cheeks pink as he smiled up at Jason, who looked just as smitten as Shoma died. 

Yuzuru cooed. “Awwww, you look so happy,” he said to them, and they both blushed. He clapped his hands together. “It is very weird, but I can see it now. Just please, stop having dirty conversations where I can hear and _do not_ do bad things in the locker room,” he said, glaring. 

The door opened and Shoma and Jason dropped hands, but it was just Javier. He looked around, raising an eyebrow as he stopped. “Well I just walked in on something awkward, I am sure,” he said, and they all laughed once more. 

“I come out of shower and they were about to be dirty in locker room,” Yuzuru explained, giving them a mock-glare. “We talk about how _this_ is thing,” he said, gesturing to the way Shoma had slid his hand back into Jason’s. “It weird, but I kind of see it now. Gross, cause Shoma is like baby brother, but understand.”

Javier grinned. “Oh, Cari, trust me, it’s definitely weird and I really don’t understand,” he teased. “But hey, love is love,” he said with a shrug. “Speaking of, Mi Vida, we’re going to be late for dinner if we don’t go,” he said, and Yuzuru smiled, bubbling with anticipation. 

“Okay, I get my bag,” he said, then winked at Javier. “That way can put all this surprise behind me and get you on top of me,” he said, cackling when Jason and Shoma both groaned and ‘ew’ed at him. 

“And he calls US dirty!”

~

Brian and Boyang stood outside the locker room with twin looks of discomfort on their faces as they heard the conversations going on inside. Brian sighed and Boyang cleared his throat.

“Um, for the record, I’m single and I like girls,” he said, and Brian could only laugh and slap him on the shoulder good-naturedly.

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the 'got together after the Olympics' prompt, the Jason/Shoma prompt, the post-retirement Yuzuvier prompt (sort of), and it's minor, but the "Yuzuru roasting Shoma's yellow Turandot costume" prompt.


End file.
